


Home

by Stardust948



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Day 31, F/M, Firelady Katara (Avatar), Fluff, Old Katara/Old Zuko (Avatar), Sokka's and Suki's daughter, Yue II, Zutara Drabble December 2020, no beta we die like men, old zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: After Izumi assumes the throne, Zuko and Katara return to the South Pole to retire.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036716
Kudos: 41





	Home

Katara inhaled the salty breeze then exhaled slowly, watching her breath come out in puffy white smokes and dance around her. After all these years, the thought of snow and ice warmed her heart in its own special way. 

“We should be there before nightfall.” Zuko said as he wrapped his arm around her. “Chief Yue sent word that she already made preparations for our arrival.” 

She smiled, thinking about her niece. Yue definitely inherited her father’s love for planning and schedules. Katara reached up and pulled his hood over his white hair, going on about how he’s not as young as he used to be despite Zuko’s half-hearted protests. 

“I still have the Breath of Life, love. I’m not going to freeze to death!” 

“And I’m here to make sure that you don’t.” Katara said poking him in the chest. She adjusted his blue parka until she was satisfied. Zuko planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“My hero.” 

Katara laughed then leaned against his chest as Zuko wrapped his arms around her. They watched the gentle winter sun slowly rise over the horizon. The only sound was the metal ship slapping against the waves. 

“Are you sure about this, Zuko?” Katara asked after a moment. 

“Izumi is going to make a fine ruler. We’ve prepared her for this her whole life and she knows where to reach us whenever she needs to.” 

“I know. I’m so proud of her.” Katara felt tears well up as she thought about how far her daughter has come. There were many obstacles both external and internal but Izumi overcame them all bravely. Katara had never felt such pride in her long life.

“I meant, are you sure about moving to the South Pole? Azula said she wouldn’t mind if we stayed on Ember Island with her.” 

“Of course, I’m sure. You lived in the Fire Nation for 60 years with me. It’s only right that I live 60 years with you in the South Pole.” 

“60 whole years, huh?” 

“Or until you get sick of me.” 

“Just don’t tie me to anymore trees and I’ll might keep you around for a bit.” 

Zuko laughed and rested his head on top of Katara’s. 

“I mean it ‘Tara,” he whispered. “As long as I’m with you, I’m home.” 

This time, Katara let her tears fall as she pulled Zuko into a passionate kiss. 

It didn’t matter where they traveled or where they finally settled down. 

They were home with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments throughout this series! It's been a really fun challenge.
> 
> I hope everyone who is celebrating has a great new years!


End file.
